The use of electromagnetic measurements in prior art downhole applications, such as logging while drilling (LWD) and wireline logging applications is well known. Such techniques may be utilized to determine a subterranean formation resistivity, which, along with formation porosity measurements, is often used to indicate the presence of hydrocarbons in the formation. Moreover, azimuthally sensitive directional resistivity measurements are commonly employed e.g., in pay-zone steering applications, to provide information upon which steering decisions may be made.
Downhole electromagnetic measurements are commonly inverted at the surface using a formation model to obtain various formation parameters, for example, including vertical resistivity, horizontal resistivity, distance to a remote bed, resistivity of the remote bed, dip angle, and the like. One challenge in utilizing directional electromagnetic resistivity measurements, is obtaining a sufficient quantity of data to perform a reliable inversion. The actual formation structure is frequently significantly more complex than the formation models used in the inversion. The use of a three-dimensional matrix of propagation measurements may enable a full three-dimensional measurement of the formation properties to be obtained as well as improve formation imaging and electromagnetic look ahead measurements. Tilted antennas may be used to reduce the number of required electromagnetic measurements to acquire a three-dimensional measurement of the formation properties. However, there are no known methods for providing fully gain compensated three-dimensional measurements using tilted antennas.